


All I Have to Do is Dream

by animehead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai gets somewhat drunk and hangouts out with a dorky stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have to Do is Dream

The smell of cigarette smoke lingers in the air around them. It’s not his brand, Ukai decides, as he pats his jacket pocket, feeling the outline of his pack of cigarettes pressed against his palm. The club is dim, save for the strobe of lights that occasionally illuminates their table. Every now and then, one of the colorful rays lands on Takeda, and his pale skin almost seems to glow, like a single star amidst the dark canvas of the night’s sky.

 

“I should probably stop for the night,” Ukai says, and he slides his empty glass to the center of the table. “Pretty sure I’ve,” he begins, his words slightly slurred, hands gripping the edge of the table in an attempt to keep himself grounded, “No. I  _know_  I’ve had enough.”

“Are you certain?” Takeda asks, his hand reaching out for the glass, index finger gently circling the rim, which is still damp from a mixture of liquor and Ukai’s saliva. He frowns slightly when Ukai sticks his hand inside his jacket pocket, and pulls out his cigarettes.

“What’s with that look?” Ukai asks. “Not a fan of smokers?”

“I don’t care for cigarettes,” Takeda replies. “They stay in the bloodstream too long… Maybe just one more drink?”

“One more,” Ukai repeats. He points an accusing finger at Takeda. “What about you? You came over here, bumped into me, knocked half my drink in my lap, and you’ve been pumping me full of booze ever since. And I haven’t seen you take a single sip. What are you up to, huh?”

“Ah, that…” Takeda smiles and lowers his head. His glasses slip down a fraction, and he pushes them back up with his middle finger. “I’m actually a recovering alcoholic, so…”

“Oh…” Ukai blushes slightly, partly from the amount of alcohol he’s consumed and partly from embarrassment. “Oh, shit. Sorry. I didn’t…”

Takeda waves it off and offers Ukai another smile. “It’s fine. But I do enjoy watching others drink since I can’t do it myself. Sorry to have pressured you into drinking under false pretenses. And for the spilled drink. I’ll pay for your dry cleaning.”

“No, don’t worry about it.” Ukai shakes his head. “What kind of guy do I look like anyway? I don’t own anything that needs to be dry cleaned.”

Takeda chuckles, and Ukai thinks it’s a pleasing sound, even if it’s muffled by the sound of blood rushing through his head.

“What the hell. I guess I can have one more.” Ukai smacks his hands against the table, and attempts to stand but Takeda jumps from his seat and guides him back into his chair.

“Let me,” Takeda says. “I’ll pay off your tab. It’s the least I can do.”

* * *

 

The night feels warmer now than it did before he got to the club. Ukai attempts to tell Takeda this through a jumble of incoherent words and grunts.

In other words, he’s drunk.

His car sits in the parking lot, freshly washed, waxed, and gleaming beneath the moonlight. But he won’t be driving it. Takeda has his keys, and refuses to hand them over.

“How come I’ve never seen you before?” Ukai asks. He leans against Takeda as the two of them make their way down the sidewalk, which is quite the sight given their difference in height. “I’ve lived in this shit town all my life and I’ve never seen you. Not once.”

“I just moved here.”

“From where?”

“My house is really close by,” Takeda says, changing the subject, and Ukai is far too wasted to realize it. “We can use my phone to call you a taxi since your cell phone is dead, and I—”

“And you don’t have one,” Ukai finishes for him. “I don’t know a single human being who doesn’t have a cell phone. I mean look at you.”

“What about me?” Takeda asks.

“Well, for one you’re little. If someone were chasing after you, you couldn’t even call the police for help.”

“I would think that if I’m being chased, then I probably wouldn’t have time to call anyone for help anyway. But all the same, I’m not as weak as I look.”

“No?” Ukai replies. “You sure about that? I mean, you look pretty weak.”

“This is it.”

“Huh?”

It takes a few seconds for Ukai to realize that the two of them have stopped walking, and are currently standing in front of a house. Or what he assumes is a house. All he can really see is a gated door, and tall hedges that outline the lawn.

Takeda leads Ukai through the front gate, where Ukai can get a better look at the house. It’s a simple design, with a well-kept lawn, it’s like any other house he’s seen. But there’s something about it that that makes him shiver…

“Feels like the temperature is dropping,” Takeda says. “We should hurry up and get inside.”

…Or maybe it’s just the wind.

“Right,” Ukai replies, and he allows Takeda to guide him up the three short steps that lead to Takeda’s front porch. He waits patiently as Takeda fishes his keys out of his pocket, and then unlocks the front door.

The inside of the house is decent, if a little messy. But still inviting. Well, except for those thick curtains that hang in front of the windows. Those are a bit…  _odd_.

“You said you would let me use your phone,” Ukai says, his words only slightly slurred.

“Yes,” Takeda agrees. “I did say that, didn’t I?” He smiles brightly at Ukai, and Ukai would have thought it was a nice smile if he hadn’t noticed several dangerously sharp looking teeth in Takeda’s mouth.

No.

Not teeth.

_Fangs_

“What the fuck…”

Takeda opens his mouth wide, and then closes it, as if he stretching out his jaws. “It gets kind of sore if you hide them for a long time,” he says, rather matter-of-factly. “I can probably take these off, too.”

Ukai takes a step back as Takeda pulls off his glasses and tosses them on the table where they land perfectly in the center. “Now,” he begins, and takes a step toward Ukai, who takes yet another step back. “I don’t know about you. But I’m  _starving_ …”

* * *

 

It was true what Takeda said earlier. He was most definitely stronger than he looked. If someone had told Ukai this morning that he would end up straddling some dorky looking guy’s lap while the guy slurped blood from his neck, he probably would have asked them what they were smoking, and then traded his cigarettes in for whatever it was.

“Are you going to?” Takeda asks, his pale lips wet and red. Droplets of blood roll from the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

Ukai blinks at him, and puts up a weak struggle to free his wrists from the tight hold Takeda has on them. “To what?” He asks, only to gasp a few seconds later when Takeda sinks his fangs into his shoulder.

The pain of having his skin punctured is brief, and is quickly replaced by warmth of pleasure spreading through his body. Ukai thinks that he must be dreaming.  _Vampires weren’t real._  And even if they were, he always pictured them to be a little more…

“Fuck.”

Ukai grinds down against Takeda’s lap, his lips parted as he pants softly. Each hard suck against his skin makes his heart beat faster, and he can’t stop the whimper that slips from his lips when Takeda pulls his mouth away.

“Yes,” Takeda says, a lazy smile on his reddened lips. “Are you going to do that to me?”

“W-What?” Ukai groans, and pushes his shoulder back against Takeda’s lips.

“I want you to.” Takeda whispers, his words slurring slightly. He licks a dribble of blood seeping from the wound on Ukai’s shoulder, “ _Fuck_  me.” The last word is drawn out, like a whine.

“Shit…are you… are you drunk? Are you getting wasted from my blood?”

“Yes!” Takeda answers excited, his voice rising an octave, followed by a few chuckles, before lowering. “Now fuck me.”

Well, this was definitely a turn of events.

* * *

 

_Don’t let me wake up. Don’t let me wake up. Don’t let me wake up._

It’s a chant that plays over and over again inside Ukai’s head as he pounds into the vampire below him. He’s probably still at the bar. Completely wasted and passed out on the table while some asshole robs him. He knows he’s dreaming, knows that this type of pleasure doesn’t happen to people in real life.

Takeda balances himself perfectly on his knees, reaches back, those pale fingers digging into the flesh of his ass, spreading himself open as Ukai thrusts against him. It was an unusual feeling at first, sliding in and out of Takeda’s ass. He isn’t warm like the other people that Ukai has fucked in the past. Then again, Takeda isn’t really a person anymore, is he?

Ukai feels lightheaded from booze and blood lost, but he slams into Takeda anyway, loving the way he moans and whimpers below him.

“Harder,” Takeda demands, and Ukai complies. Though it clearly isn’t enough because Takeda keeps saying it over and over again.

After a while, something inside of Ukai snaps.

He thinks about his job, thinks about the never-ending bills piled up on his kitchen table. Rent was due in three days, and after he paid it, he’d have just enough money to live off instant ramen for the next two weeks. This was why he ended up at the bar in the first place, and he’d been minding his own business, until someone spilled a drink in his lap. And that someone was kneeling in front of him, with his ass in the air, greedily taking his cock, and _still_  demanding more.

Cursing, Ukai grabs a fistful of Takeda’s hair and shoves his head to the floor. He pushes forward, holding Takeda’s head down, and grunting with each powerful thrust. Yes, this is exactly what he needed. To release the stress and tension that has been building in him for weeks. To let go, and attempt to destroy the body below him.

After all, he wasn’t as weak as he looked.

Ukai must have the right idea because Takeda has gone from demanding to be fucked harder to shouting and gripping the leg of the table so hard that the wood cracks and splinters. The world around Ukai is nothing but a blur of heat and a kaleidoscope of colors. Ukai can feel his orgasm approaching. Like reaching up to touch something just out of grasp, fingers barely grazing the surface.

But it’s steadily lowering.

“Is this what you needed?” Ukai growls out, and he’s not sure if he’s speaking to Takeda or himself. “Did you get what you were after?”

The table leg finally snaps, and Takeda cries out and wrings down on Ukai’s cock. Ukai curses again, nails clawing at Takeda’s scalp, holding his head in it’s place against the floor. Takeda’s ass grips Ukai’s cock, milking it, forcing him to come. His entire body tenses, hips stiff as he jerks forward, once, twice, three times, filling Takeda’s ass with his come before collapsing against his back.

Didn’t even use a condom. So careless. Ukai thinks, but Takeda’s cool back against his cheek feels so nice. Besides, it was a dream. Nothing wrong with going bareback in a  _dream_.

“That was good,” Takeda says, and Ukai can feel the vibrations from him speaking.

“Yeah,” Ukai agrees.

And then he passes out.

* * *

 

Ukai wakes up six hours later in the backseat of his car with an incredible hangover. Though he can’t seem to find any wounds, his shirt is stained with blood.

Rubbing at his temples, he reaches into his pocket for his cigarettes. But all he finds is a pack of gum where his cigarettes should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Commissions: http://animehead.tumblr.com/commissions


End file.
